Two People In A Hotspring
by MidnightSakuraBlossom and SYD
Summary: When Gaara decides to go the hotsprings, he didn't realize it was mixed bathing day. Now he's in the hotspring with Sakura and let's just he's not comfortable! And maybe they'll realize their feelings for each other? Sorry for the lame summary...


Author's Note: I randomly thought of this story as I was reading different Gaara/Sakura stories on this site and drinking Dr. Pepper. Yeah so...it's probably kind of pointless. It takes place in Shippuden, there's possible OOC moments, and Gaara/Sakura slightly.

Disclaimer: Naruto is an anime of which I am a huge fan of. Seriously, I'm just a fan! :)

* * *

Two People In A Hotspring:

It had been over a week since the whole Akatsuki thing, and the three sand siblings were in the Leaf Village for a visit. They decided they might as well drop by, but they each had their own reason. Temari wanted to go shopping and visit coughShikamarucough, Gaara wanted to visit Naruto, and Kankuro...well Kankuro didn't want to go but Temari gave him 'the scary face' that's scared him into doing stuff for over fifteen years of his life.

Sakura was actually kind of excited about them visiting. She's become friends with Temari, she's semi-friends with Kankuro but that's mainly because he's thankful of her removing poison from him, and she 's also working on becoming friends with Gaara.

So anyway, the three siblings had just walked through the village gate when a very familiar voice called out.

"GAARA! YOU MADE IT!!" Naruto's voice shouted in the distance.

And at the speed of light, Naruto ran up to Gaara.

"Hey! Your here! How're ya doing? How's life? Got a girlfriend? Did you ever find your missing teddy bear? Are you injured in any way?" Naruto said in one breath.

Kankuro and Temari were wide eyed.

Gaara blinked but then he lowered his head to prevent Kankuro and Temari from seeing the small smile that escaped on his lips.

"...Everything's good. What about you?" Gaara asked as he raised his head up.

Naruto grinned.  
"Everything's great!" Naruto replied.

Then Gaara and Naruto walked off together to go get ramen. Gaara had actually started liking the stuff after Naruto had forced him, pretty much threatening him to try it. Of course, Naruto's the only person Gaara will actually admit to that he likes ramen.

After the two friends ate their lunch they said goodbye and parted.

"Ugh...my shoulders feel stiff..." Gaara said as he walked through the village.

Gaara sighed and continued walking.

"(Ever since Shukaku's been out, this gourd hurts my shoulders and back when I wear it...ugh it's annoying.)" Gaara thought as he rubbed the back of his neck.

When Gaara looked up, he noticed that he was in front of the hotsprings.

"Hmm...maybe a dip in the hotsprings will help..." Gaara thought out loud as he entered the building.

Gaara then went back in the building, got undressed (Insert Gaara fangirls including the author gasping and having anime hearts in their eyes), and took a towel into the men's spring.

Gaara then got into the spring and immediately sighed.

"(Ah...this feels real good...I love vacations...and I love ramen...I love being alive...)" Gaara thought as he closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head.

In a few minutes, a familiar female voice was heard.

"Gaara? Is that you?" Sakura's voice asked.

Gaara's eyes immediately snapped open in shock at the sound of the voice.

"S-S-S-S-Sakura?!" Gaara stuttered as his face was now becoming very red.

Sakura stood in front of the spring wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her body.

"Um...hi, I guess?" Sakura said. (Oooooooo! Hehe! Gaara has no clothes! But still...I don't want to become all horny. I'll just try to picture him in AT LEAST his underwear!) Sakura thought.

Gaara quickly sunk a few more inches under the water and put his hands over his mid section.

"D-did I get the springs mixed up or something?" Gaara asked as he his face became hotter then the springs.

Sakura forced a laugh.

"Haha...eh...not really. It's mixed bathing today. I wanted to get here at the same time as...um Naruto but I guess uh...he didn't show up today. Hehe...oh well?" Sakura said as a pink color dusted over her cheeks.

Gaara sighed.

"(Oh, I'm never gonna live this down! Just think of what the villagers would say about the Kazekage nude in a hotspring with a girl from the Leaf?! There are certain sights I'd like to see in my life, but a nude Sakura is NOT one of them! At least she's still holding that towel around her. But...that doesn't change the fact that I have no towel, no nothing!)" Gaara thought.

Sakura forced a smile.

"I guess...I might as well get in anyway..." Sakura said as she grabbed her towel.

Gaara nodded and put his hands over his eyes.  
"I won't look. (Believe me, I wouldn't dream of it, Sakura!) you can get in." Gaara said and thought.

Sakura smiled.

"(Well at least I'm not having to share the spring with a perv! That's good to know!)" Sakura thought as she smiled and discarded the towel.

Then Sakura slowly got into the spring.

"You can look now." Sakura said as she got down neck deep in the water so he couldn't see her chest.

Gaara then removed his hands but still had a bright red color on his cheeks as he sat up in the water.

Being so close to Sakura with neither him or her wearing clothes in a hotspring, really made him uncomfortable.

"So um...uh...how's life?" Sakura asked in a desperate attempt at starting a conversation.

Gaara looked right into her big green eyes.

"Fine...I guess. It's pretty quite in the village lately." Gaara replied.

Sakura smiled.

"That's great! It's pretty quite around here too." Sakura said.

There was awkward silence for a few seconds until Sakura sat up while covering her chest.

"Well...I should be bathing now, right?" Sakura said as she got out her rag.

Sakura then started cleaning herself with the rag and turned to Gaara.

"Gaara, um...can you do my back?" Sakura asked.

Gaara's eyes widened.  
"Er..um...m-maybe I shouldn't..." Gaara said as the bright red blush returned full force.

Sakura sighed.

"Please? Your not embarrassed are you?" Sakura asked as she smirked.

Gaara blinked and then returned to his normal face expression.

"...I am not embarrassed." Gaara replied.

Sakura smiled.

"Then wash my back. Don't worry, I'll turn around." Sakura said as she turned around and held up her hair after giving Gaara the rag.

Gaara was debating in his mind whether or not to do clean her back. He certainly had no plans to become pervy like Kankuro, or worse....Kakashi.

Sakura was now becoming impatient.

"Well? Are you gonna wash my back?" Sakura asked.

"...Yes." Gaara said as he extended his arm and gently rubbed the rag over Sakura's exposed back.

Sakura giggled.

"Hehee! That tickles, Gaara! Haha!" Sakura said between giggles.

This made Gaara smirk. He was no longer uncomfortable.

"Oh? Well how about...this?" Gaara asked as he ran the rag over her back lightly and swiftly.

Sakura giggled even more.

"Haha!!! S-stop! Haha!!!" Sakura said as she laughed.

After a few seconds he had washed her back and she turned back around.

"Thanks! Even though you did tickle me a lot!" Sakura said.

Gaara blushed and smirked.

"Oh, no need to dwell on the past..." Gaara said as he turned around.

The minute he turned around, his eyes widened slightly as he felt a rag being rubbed over his back.

"I figured...why not do your back since you did mine?" Sakura explained when he gave her a weird look.

Sakura smirked.

"(Let's see if we can make the emotionless Kazekage giggle, shall we?)" Sakura thought as she ran the rag fast and gently over Gaara's back.

Gaara didn't expect that to tickle as much as it did, he suddenly started doing some giggling as he had a small smile on his lips.

"...S-stop...t-that tickles." Gaara said between giggles.

Sakura smirked and only went faster.

After a few seconds, Sakura had washed his whole back.

"Okay, I'm done. But...let's see if we can make you laugh!" Sakura said as she put down the rag.

Gaara looked shocked as Sakura's fingers quickly tickled his back.

Gaara couldn't hold it in longer, he then started laughing and smiling.  
"Haha...haha! Sa-Sakura! S-stop!" Gaara said as Sakura started tickling his arms and back.

"Hehe! Not a chance!" Sakura said as she tickled him more.

After a minute passed, Sakura was too exhausted to tickle more.

"Whew! I need to rest!" Sakura said as she stopped tickling Gaara and put her hands behind her head and leaned back.

Gaara smirked and brushed a strand of Sakura's pink hair out of her eyes.

"(That's it! I can't deny this feeling an longer! I can't control it any longer! It's time...)" Gaara thought as his expressionless eyes looked into Sakura's eyes.

Sakura rose an eyebrow.

"What is it-" Sakura said but was cut off by Gaara's lips crash on hers.

Sakura was wide eyed as Gaara put his hand behind her back while kissing her.

"(Yes...yes...I...I can't deny this...oh I do like him...)" Sakura thought as she put her arms around Gaara's neck and deepened the kiss.

The kiss was semi-passionate. It would have been more passionate but neither have had their first kiss before.

Then as if on cue, Naruto slid back the screen and stood in front of the spring wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Ah, nothing like a dip in the-WHOA! GAARA?! SAKURA?!" Naruto shouted as he entered.

Gaara and Sakura immediately broke the kiss and turned their heads to look at Naruto who was on the verge of fainting in shock.

"Er...um...uh...N-Naruto this isn't...uh..." Sakura said as she became flustered in embarrassment.

"I didn't think you had it in you, Gaara! Sorry for interrupting your er..ah...'moment' I'll just uh...leave..." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Gaara's blush returned ten fold in embarrassment as he blinked.

"Naruto...really, we weren't doing anything!" Gaara said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Er...whatever you say, Gaara...I'll just uh...head home..." Naruto said as he turned on his heel and walked back through the screen while closing it.

When he left, Gaara and Sakura silently pulled away.

"...Um...I-I gotta get going home..." Sakura said as she got out and left.

Gaara sighed.

"(My first kiss...and it gets cut short by Naruto. Oh well. At least I can prove Kankuro wrong about Sakura not having dry and crispy...)" Gaara thought as he got out of the hotspring.

A Few Minutes Later...

The sun was starting to set, and Sakura was walking away from the building when Gaara walked up to her.

"Sakura. Wait a moment." Gaara said as he walked up to her.

Sakura blushed slightly in memory of the kiss.

"Um...what is it?" Sakura asked as she put her hands behind her back.

Gaara shifted his gaze to the setting sun.

"Um...there's something I need to tell you. But I can't do it here." Gaara said.

Sakura rose an eyebrow.

"Uh...alright? But where can we talk?" Sakura asked.

Gaara then smirked slightly.

"I know a place..." Gaara said.

A Few Minutes Later...

Gaara and Sakura stood atop a grassy hill under a big cherry blossom tree as the sen set. It took only a few minutes because of Gaara using his sand to carry them there. (You gotta love that sand!)

Sakura smiled at how romantic the area was.

"So um...what did you want to tell me, Gaara?" Sakura asked.

Gaara blushed and cleared his throat. (Although there really was no need to, really...)

"I um...I sort of...have these 'feelings' for you, Sakura. And I um..." Gaara said as he shuffled his feet.

A breeze suddenly blew and played with Sakura's hair as she smiled.

"'Feelings'? What are you...oh, I see. You uh...like me." Sakura said as she blushed.

Gaara nodded yes.

Sakura giggled.

"I like you too." Sakura said as a bright red blush stained her cheeks.

Gaara actually smiled. It wasn't a smirk, or his famous smile similar to the Mona Lisa's smile. It was real.

Then without warning, Gaara took some sand and directed it behind Sakura and it gently pushed her closer to Gaara.

Sakura smirked and wrapped her arms around Gaara as he wrapped his around her waist and pulled her close.

Then the two kissed on the lips as the sun fully set behind them.

"Brilliant! Very, very youthful!" A familiar voice said as he clapped.

Gaara and Sakura blushed and turned their heads to see Rock Lee watching them.

"Lee!?" Sakura asked in shock.

Gaara sighed.

Rock Lee wiped his eyes with a tissue as anime tears ran down his eyes.

"That was so romantic...I'm so jealous of Gaara at this point..." Lee choked out as the anime tears continued to run.

"Lee, why are you here?" Gaara asked as he pulled away.

Lee was too busy wiping his anime tears away to answer.

Sakura sighed.

"Let's go get some ramen." Sakura said to Gaara.

Gaara nodded.

Then the new couple walked off to Ichiraku's while holding hands. Totally forgetting Lee, who was still crying anime tears while muttering stuff in a crazy gibberish way.

End.

* * *

There! I had writer's block so uh...sorry if it was a little pointless. I had been meaning to write a Gaara/Sakura story but with this annoying writer's block, it was tough! Anyway, sorry for the lame title but I couldn't think of a better one then that.

Read + review now!


End file.
